Breaking Hearts Like Glasses
by Boobear-loves-Hazza
Summary: When you drop a glass it shatters into hundred little pieces, when you break a heart it's the same. HPDM one-shot for now. Please leave a review, if you liked it. :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**I experimented with this new writing style so I hope it's not too bad. It's short and quite frankly I think it's pointless, but if you guys like it I could make it my first multi-chaptered fic :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Keep doing what?" You acted like you didn't know what I was talking about, but I knew better than that.

"Breaking my heart."

* * *

"I love you." Biggest lie I've ever heard coming from you, yet it makes me happier than anything else.

"I love you too." That's no lie. That's a fact.

* * *

"You're so beautiful…" You said, kissing my neck.

I knew you didn't mean it, but I wanted to believe you so badly. I wanted to believe that someone loved me, cherished me, frankly I just don't think it's meant to be.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes?" I ask my heart beating like a hummingbird's. It was like this every time you merely said one word to me.

"Your glasses are a bit dirty; let me clean them up for you." One of the sweetest, truly lovely things, you've ever done for me.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sweet, it sounded like you actually care.

"Nowhere."

"Oh is that so? And where is this mysterious nowhere?"

Was that jealousy I detected in your smooth voice? Surely it was just my mind playing tricks on me again.

"I was with Ron."

"The Weasle? Why?"

"Don't be jealous, you know I only have eyes for you. We were just playing Wizard's Chess." I wish I could say you too, only loved me.

"C'mere Harry."

I obeyed and sat down next to you on your bed, instantly I felt your arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"You're mine."

I smiled, it's true. I am yours, but you aren't mine.

"I know."

"Good, then you should also remember that I don't share like ever."

And for a moment, I felt like you truly loved me like I love you, little did I know that you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I finally got arround to writing and uploading the second chapter... it's been ages and if anyone is still interested in this story tell me so I know it's worth continuing, yeah? x_

_This has some fluff at the end, to make up for the previous angst, you've been warned. (My fluff is terrible haha..)_

_Yay or nay? :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I wandered down the hallways of Hogwarts, not entirely sure where to go. You could be anywhere. Of course I could use the Marauder's map but I've misplaced it.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me to someone's chest. Despite myself, I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "Hi," a familiar voice breathed next to my ear.

"Hi, yourself," I replied, turning around in your arms as you pressed your lips to mine.

It was risky to be kissing out in the hallway, where anyone could walk by and see us, but you seemingly didn't care. I stopped caring the moment you first kissed me after Quidditch practice months ago.

* * *

"Alright, mate what's wrong?"

Funny, despite the fact that Ron was my best friend in the entire world, I hadn't expected him to notice that something was off before anyone else (read: before Hermione).

"Nothing's wrong, Ron," I shot him the most convincing smile I could muster up and I thought I saw a flicker of doubt flash across his face.

Ron eyed me warily, but nodded slowly. "Okay, but if anything's wrong I'm always there for you, yeah? Best mates for life, Harry, don't forget that."

I smiled, for real this time, it was nice knowing there were people out there who cared.

It was nice knowing I had two best friends I could always count on.

* * *

"Harry, oh, Harry, let down your hair!"

I sat up on my bed, confused. Where had that come from?

"Let down your hair for me!" No, that couldn't possibly be…

I walked over to the window and opened it; sure enough you were standing outside, shouting up to my window like Prince Charming in Rapunzel.

"Oh how I wish I could but Mother Gothel cut off my long tresses!" I shouted back, unable to keep from laughing.

"Oh my dearest princess, nothing will keep us apart!" Before I knew it you were standing right next to me, how did you…? "Did you aparate?"

You nodded, grinning at me and wrapping me up in your arms, twirling me around in a circle before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Yep, broke one of the school rules, just for you babe." I didn't think it was possible to fall for you even more.


End file.
